


The Grim Reaper's Daughter

by Jaredthedragon



Series: The Grim Reaper's Daughter [1]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), Lost Girl (TV), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014), Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Angels, Bisexual Sara Lance, Blow Jobs, Demon Hunters, Demons, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Grim Reapers, M/M, Minor Oliver Queen/Felicity Smoak, Oral Sex, POV Alex Danvers, Past Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance, Rough Sex, Sex, Slow Burn Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, Wolf Pack, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 20:05:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15347673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaredthedragon/pseuds/Jaredthedragon
Summary: Being the Grim Reaper's daughter is tough. No friends, no time for a love life or the other pleasures that humans enjoy.Alex is the Grim Reaper's daughter and her new assignment is to keep detective Maggie Sawyer from discovering the truth about the supernatural but after a Werewolf rips a man in half, Maggie calls in back up in the form of a vampire, a witch, a vampire Slayer and demon hunters Wynonna and Waverly Erap.





	The Grim Reaper's Daughter

**Author's Note:**

> Alex and Kara aren't sister's in this story

While other women are getting their nails done or decing what to wear or going out on dates with the person of their dreams I'm stuck playing the bringing of death as I take people to either eternal damnation or everlasting life. In case you haven't guessed already I'm a grim reaper actually the daughter to big honcho himself. And it's not a very glamorous life either because being the Grim Reaper's daughter is tough. You have no friends, no love life or other pleasures that humans enjoy. I just wait for daddy dearest to bring me the name of the next person who has kicked the bucket and take their soul to its final destination.

"Admiring something, Alex?" Dad asked as he stood beside me. Even though I was cold as him he caused a shiver to run down my spine Everytime he creeps up on me like that.

"If I was I sure as hell wouldn't tell you," I reply.

"Well, then if you're going to be that way I'm not going to tell you the new assignment we got from Lucifer himself."

That was strange what did Lucifer want us to do for him?

"I thought we only dealt with him when we're bringing him some poor bastards soul after they bite the dust."

"It affects all of us that's why he's asked for you personally to take care of the situation." Dad smiles and I hated when he smiles because I can see the bugs and other insects crawl around in the skull-less body of bones. If I live to be as old as him one day my flesh will decay from my body and I will be nothing but a skull-less body walking around.

"What does it have to do with all of us?" I asked.

"There's a detective by the name of Maggie Sawyer who is working on a case involving a werewolf that murder a man. Lucifer wants you to kill the werewolf and dispose of the body and if the detective gets there first then he wants you to kill her." Dad reply.

"If Lucifer wants this Maggie Sawyer woman dead so badly why don't I just walk up to her and touch her I have the touch of death after all."

"Because then you will be outed as a reaper and then you know what happens next."

Indeed I do, a human reaper is skinned alive and becomes nothing but a skeleton walking around like my dad. All reapers are human when they first become the bringing of death. At the age of a thousand, your skin begins to rot off and then you are not but a pile of bones walking around and nothing can kill you because you have no soul. There are rumors of how I became a human reaper. One of them is that my mother sold my soul to the devil when I was murdered and raped by my brother at the age of 16. Another rumor is that mt mother mated with the father of all reapers and then I was born nine months later. That I have my doubts about because any touch from a reaper will kill you instantly.

"So where can I find this Maggie Sawyer?" I asked. Dad pulled out a yellow folder and handed it to me I looked it over and was amazed by her file. This Maggie Sawyer is one badass chick and beautiful. I reach out and stroke her face in the picture.

"Don't get attached to her," Dad warned.

"Why are you so worried if I so much as poke her she'll be dead on the spot." I reminded him.

"There's something I forgot to tell you."

"What's that."

"While on this assignment you'll be human but don't get to carried away with this because as soon as the mission is over you'll be a reaper again."

"Mood killer.

"Well, they don't call me the grim reaper for nothing."


End file.
